


Under A Blanket of Stars

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, gender neutral reader, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: It's late night, but the perfect time for you to be together. Enjoy some homemade supper, enjoy each other's company.





	Under A Blanket of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Kai

You lay on your couch, tightly wrapped in a comforter holding a mug of hot cocoa that had been given to you only moments ago. You held it tightly, allowing its heat to sink into your hands and it travel into your arms. You didn’t realize that it was this cold in your apartment until just now. The sound of metal rattling in your kitchen continued to be loud but he insisted that he knew what he was doing. Scooching just enough to be able to see the door to the kitchen you wish that you could see what he was doing. 

Ven Ghan was mostly silent in his movement, except when he’s not. He wanted to try to give you a “taste of home”, as he put it, but had to mostly compromise on how to do it. You wondered what he figured out, given that there wasn’t much on this planet that could be like what he had on his. There was another loud noise as something clattered to the floor. 

“Everything okay in there?” You asked

“I am fine.” Ven Ghan responded, his voice much less robotic without his mask on “I dropped the spoon.” 

You smiled and shook your head, taking another sip of your cocoa. You could hear the ceramic something sliding out of a cabinet. It seems that even alien bounty hunters didn’t know how to get those out without making a whole lot of noise. The world fell silent yet again and your cocoa was getting cold. You wish you’d bought a better brand since Swiss Miss always leaves a film over your tongue, next time you’ll shell out the extra dosh for some of the Land o Lakes hot cocoa instead. 

You watched intently as he came out of the kitchen holding two bowls. Apparently much too hot for him to handle as he held both of them with oven mitts. He walked with a certain ethereal grace you couldn’t place. You’d seen him do his morning exercises and just like then he moved with fluidity, not as if he were fighting the universe but truly moving with it. He tiptoed over to you and carefully leaned down and held your bowl out before you. You set your mug on the floor and took the food from him, a similar feeling of warmth relaxing you. 

“I hope it is to your liking” He said sheepishly “I was, unable to make something similar to what I was hoping for. Instead I found your recipe book and made something else.” 

You looked down and realized that he was truthful in this. Ven Ghan wasn’t one to lie, at times you wondered if he even knew how. What he’d given you was chicken noodle soup, and it even looked like he made the noodles from scratch, you didn’t even own a pasta maker. 

“Wow, this actually looks amazing Ven!” You realized that he didn’t give you a spoon, and being completely unwilling to get out of your blanket you decided to just drink from the bowl directly. The soup was still hot and you burned your tongue a little but what you did manage to taste was amazing. Setting the bowl down next to your mug you realized that Ven didn’t have any blanket at all. “You want some cover?” You held out a part of your comforter. 

He looked at it, unsure of how to respond, but took the edge that you held out for him, setting his bowl on the floor next to you. Guess he also decided that it was too hot to eat right away. He pulled his long legs up under him and scooched into the wrap with you, carefully watching your expression with each move he made. When he saw approval, he moved closer to you. Closer and closer until you were both under the blanket, warmed by each other and it. You both leaned back against the arm of the couch, legs wrapped around each other, resting your head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. You breathed deeply, allowing yourself to fall into his arms and pull him closer. You wanted him to feel safe, to feel loved. You weren't sure how to do that. You felt his arm, using it as a guide to find his hand. Slowly you intertwined your fingers with his and your heart skipped a beat. 

“Are you comfortable?” You ask, it was so silent in the room one could hear a pin drop

“Yes,” he said running his fingers through your hair “now that I am here with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this but lmao here you go some Feel Good Stuff to make all the Angst and Stress I've been writing a little less overwhelming. 
> 
> Sorry but Swiss Miss is a Sin Upon Hot Cocoa I'll only accept Land o Lakes for the powdered stuff. Seriously, it's good shit. Especially their Raspberry Chocolate one.


End file.
